It's Friday,You Know What That Means
by Captain IT
Summary: It's Friday night and our Kimmunity's resident rocker is checking out the local talent at a popular night club. Is that Will Du...singing? Chapter 4: Will Du IT
1. Chapter 1

**Forward: **_It's Friday night and our Kimmunity's resident rocker is checking out the local talent at a popular night club. Stay tune to see what happens. Chapter 1 sets it up._

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr. Mark ( It's been 7 years now guys. Can I have Shego now?) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpitbaggers, scalliwaggs, and Glomp Masters are property of their repective authors ( and they know who they are, they come up with that junk). Me no profit, me have fun. The song done here in chapter 1 is The Flame by Cheap Trick. Mags B. belongs to cpneb._

------------------------------

**A/N:**_ Well, the wedding is over. The couple is off on their honeymoon and I'm off and paying the bill._

_I would like to thank everybody for their reviews over the past two stories I have written and hope you like this one. Now in this story I am introducing the other two members of my band: Supernant, who is my dummer and The 'RW' who is my lead guitar player. This story is dedicated to Orville Gibson and Leo Fender. May your instruments keep inspiring musician like me to have the best so we can play our best._

-----------------------

**It's Friday, You know what that means**

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.

( Now where did I heard this before?)

It was the time of the annual award show for the KP fanfic writers here in Middleton. My tour bus and semis rolled into the Middleton Covention Center last night at 2am. Roadies were up and working by 7am putting up the light riggings and the drum riser into place. Next the guitar amplifiers were rolled onto the stage,stack, and powered up. Other crew members were setting up chairs and music pedestals in the orchestra pit.

After a 30 minute warm-up in our dressing room we hit the stage for sound check at 3 pm. A few of the local VIPs came to hear us during our sound check including a certain red head and her brunette friend that were shaking their 'groove thangs' as they were dancing to our music.

I did notice, however, that I hit a couple of sour notes on my bass while playing. But with that kind of 'distraction' how can you not hit one or two?

" Head in the game Captain!",said my guitar player RW. " And don't you have the hots for that orchestra leader?"

" That I do RW. But you can't denied having fries with that shake."

Both ladies did notice the goofy grin on my face while they were shaking.

" Hea princess! He's got that stupid looking grin on his face again. Better cool his engines."

We stop for a few minutes to catch our breath when my dummer Supernant notice two pairs of lustrous green eyes looking straight at me.

" It's for you Captain",he said. The eyes on them had me so hypnotize. Just like a fly being caught in the spider's web. I knew right then that I had that grin on my face and my tookus was going to be deep in the fertilizer for it. But then came a bit of a surprise to me.

" Say Captain, if you sing me and Shego a love ballad we'll not turn the fire hose on you again like we did last year after the show. How about it?",said Kim with a sulty smile.

Oh how I did remember last year at the closing number. Me, the band, and the orchestra were playing as Mags B. and Shego both stood on ether side of me singing that put a grin on my face that a certain 12 year old girl and her father could not wipe off. As I was ready to broad my tour bus after the show there was a whistle from behind that called out to me.

And there stood Kim, Shego, and about a dozen fanfic writers holding a fire hose pointed straight at me.

" How about a drink on us smiley?", mock Shego and she pulled back on the handle and blasted a stream of cold Rocky Mountain water that knock me across the parking lot and into a old yellow car called a bearcat,or something like that.

" Do you two have any idea how much touring I had to do to pay for the damages on that car?" I looked at them suspiciously." And why do I get the feeling that a certain Texan was involve with that incident?"

" Uhh, You going to sing us that song or not Captain?",said Shego nervously. Again them green eyes came into play. Talk about caving in.

" No problem", I said as me and RW put down our electrics guitars and grab our acoustics guitars and sat at the edge of the stage. Supernant grab up a pair of his brushes so he can tap along on his snare drum.

Kim and Shego had their arms crossed on the stage with their chins resting on them looking up at us while I sang.

_Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely_

_Touching heat freezing on my skin, I pretend you still hold me_

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep, I'm in too far_

_I'm in way too deep over you_

_I can't believe you're gone_

_You were the first, you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go,I'll be with you_

_Whatever you want,I'll give it to you_

_Whenever you need someone,to lay your heart and head upon_

_Remember after the fire,after all the rain_

_I will be the flame_

_I will be the flame_

_Watching shadows move across the wall,feels so frightning_

_I wanna run to you,I wanna call,but I've been hit by lightning_

_Just can't stand up for falling apart_

_Can't see through this veil across my heart_

_Over you_

_You'll always be the one_

_You be the first,you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you_

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_

_Whenever you need someone, to lay your heart and head upon_

_Remember after the fire, after all the rain_

_I will be the flame_

_I will be the flame_

Both ladies were looking as us with a dreamy look to their eyes. And big grins too. You know, I can get used to this.

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you_

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_

_Whenever you need someone, to lay your heart and head upon_

_Remember after the fire,after all the rain_

_I will be the flame_

_I will be the flame_

The ladies just stood there with grins on their faces bigger than what I had.

" Now who needs a fire hose", said RW while giggling.

I was laughing too but I did find it a bit odd seeing in the back tables Drakken, Ron, MaceEcam, and Ran Hakubi swaying back and forth together hold up cigerette lighters.

It was 6pm when we wrapped up the sound check and went back to our hotel rooms. We then did our four 'Ss' then went out to dinner.

"I seen how Shego was give you the eye IT", said RW with a smirk on his face. " I think you got a thing for her, don't you."

" Come on now guys, you know dang well I'm just trying to be nice to her like any other woman there I met or perform to."

Both RW and Supernant put their arms around each others shoulders and started sing to me.

" Shego and Captain, sitting in a tree. K.I..S..S..I..N..G."

" You two are going to be wearing these mash potatos in a minute if you don't knock it off. Beside, I seen you two in a few bars trying to pick up women with you corny come on lines. I don't know which is worst. You two or them FF male writers in the chat room. Why can't you guys just simply say hello?"

" Sure Captain, you can get away with just a simple hello", said Supernant." Plus the fact you're on stage playing your bass while wiggling your ass and singing."

The potatos were being loaded up to fly until RW stopped us.

" Wait a minute you two. Is this anyway to spend a Friday night? Starting a food fight?"

It was like RW said the magic words to me.

" Oh Yea!, It's Friday. You know what that mean here in Middleton? Right?"

" You mean?"

" Oh No!"

" Oh Yea!"

" **KARAOKE NIGHT!"**

**------------------------------------**

**A/N:**_ Oh,Oh! What have me and the boys gotten ourselves into now? Stay (car)tooned for the next chapter. Same IT time, same IT station. Coming up next it's 'Flame The Captain'. The show where you the readers review the story. This is Supernant in for Captain IT saying we thank-you for your support._


	2. Chapter 2: Kimmie Cookin

**Disclaimer:**_ Same as Chapter 1. Celebrities cheap shots are in my crosshairs. Ron's song is done to the tune TV Dinners by ZZ Top. The Magic Bottle was a bar I use to hangout in when I was a auto auction driver back in my younger days. The place is long gone now. This chapter is dedicated to the place me and the other drivers call "The Bottle"._

------------------------

**Chapter 2: Kimmie's Cookin**

A 20 minute cab ride brought us to one of the most popular nightclubs in all of Middleton: The Magic Bottle. We called ahead to get a VIP table ready for us. Nomally we couldn't get in because of some computer hacking dude and his girlfriend is always bumping our reservations. And why do I still get this feeling there is a Texan involve with this?

The place was starting to sizzle by the time we got in the door.

There were villians, heros, writers, OCs,OCCs, Oh say, can you see? Opp! sorry, got carried away there.

We found Dr. Drakken sitting by himself over at a booth and invited him to join us at our table. I became good friends with the doctor last year when we both presented one of the awards together. That and, of course, we had to contain him from also making a doomsday machine out of one of our amps.

" You guys have been so good to me. I'm really sorry now about what I did to one of your amps."

" That's ok Drakken. NASA has told us it's on it's 3456 orbit around the moon as of yesterday. If you didn't do, Jim and Tim would have."

We all had a good laugh as Drakken bought the next round.

"If I do take over the world, what country do you guy want? I'm giving Shego Iceland."

" Well then, since you want Canada, we will take the USA. We couldn't screw it up any worst than what it is now."

" As long as you guys get rid of property taxes, it's yours."

After Motor Ed was finishing up singing his salute to Bo and Luke Duke, it was time for the next singer to appear.

" All right ladies and gentlemen, let's all give a warm Middleton welcome for....ZZ RON."

Well now I seen everything. Ron Stoppable was standing on stage with the most goofiest get up I have ever seen. Ha had on a dusty suit that look like it came from the Middleton Funeral Home...slightly used, one owner. A long beard and mustache covering his face and cheap sunglasses help conceal his looks. And to top it off, a ratty looking beat up fedora that looks like something from a lost and found sale. I could barely make out the tag sticking out from it.

" South De, South Da, darn...can't make out the rest of it.", said Drakken as he squint to look at it.

A dirty blues guitar sound started as Ron began to sing:

_Kimmie's cookin_

_This burger's way to tough_

_Kimmie's cookin_

_I think I'm going to barf_

_The cheese sauce for the broccoli smells just like model glue_

_The tweebs use her chicken soup to power their rockets too_

_Kimmie's cookin_

_This roast beef's a little queer_

_Kimmie's cookin_

_The HAZMAT team is here_

_The spaghetti that she made I swear she tried so much to gag us_

_Tuna casserole that she made smells worst than Killigan's haggis_

_Kimmie's cookin_

_The kitchen's at a lost_

_Kimmie's cookin_

_Is that Rufus in the sauce?_

_I hate the salmon loaf and the mash potatos too_

_I called the E.P.A. because the sauce was way to blue_

_And it's a crime, a crime_

( Kimmie? Why is the brain loaf moving?)

( Why are there sirens going off in Middleton?)

The crowd gave Ron an overwhelming standing ovation. But as fast as you can say 'Boo-Yaa' the ladies' bathroom door came flying off it's hinges. And out of the bathroom step.... guess who?

The look on her face would make a writer from OKC scream like a 13 year old girl from Louisiana.

" RON STOPPABLE! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE NEXT PERSON BURIED IN THAT SUIT."

Drakken and the rest of us dove up the table as fast as we could. We really didn't want to be introduce to sixteen styles of kung fu.

Ron Stoppable went running as fast as he can though the front doors of the club with Kim hot on his tail.

" Did you see that?", said Supernant. " He flew out of here faster than a flirty 53 year old Texan after downing a bowl of hot chili and 2 glasses of prune juice."

We got up from under the table, sat down ,and ordered up another round. As I looked up at the empty stage I was wondering who would be the next victim who'd dare show their face on stage?

-----------------------------

**A/N: **_Ok, once again you know what time it is. That's right! Time for Flame-The-Captain. Uh,Kim? What are you doing with KT's BE4000?_

_Well, this is flame-the-Captain. And since I know my Ronny wouldn't write a song like that, well, the most likely person who could had written that would be YOU!_

_NO,NO!...NOT THERE..THAT'S WHERE JOSS BRANDED ME..OWWW!_

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is RW speaking for Captain IT. On behalf of me and the rest of the band...or what is left of it, we thank-you for your support. Better get some ice on that Captain._


	3. Chapter 3 The Glomp

**Disclaimer:**_Same as in Chapter 1. Celebrities cheap shots are in my crosshairs. Frugal and Chester's song is done to the tune The Stroke by Billy Squier._

_--------------_

**A/N: **_Sorry this chapter took a while. My mother got a stomach virus and had to spend a couple of days in the hospital. She is doing find now. Writing the song was a bit of a challenge too. I hope this meets with the appoval of two wonderful ladies I know ( LOL). Be careful what you say in the chat room._

_--------------------_

**Chapter 3: The Glomp**

Back up at the Bottle's stage a couple of writers got up and decided to try their hand at singing. They were DEFINITELY not the kind of talent you would see on American Starmaker anytime soon.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD STICK TO WRITING, YOU REALLY WANT ME TO REVIEW THAT?",as me, Drakken, and the rest of the band was laughing. I'm really surprise that these writers even really knew how to ' flip the bird' to say the lease.

It was then Drakken's turn to sing. He chosen an OHBOYZ love song to 'woo' over his audience with.

"Uhg! I rather listen to Barkin sing than him." ,said RW.

" No way! I rather listen to Junior's bellowing than the both them." ,groan Supernant.

" I can make a better sound passing gas in a tin bucket than to listen to any of them three.", I said covering my ears.

A moment later at the doors a vision of beauty stepped inside.

Shego came in dressed in a very conservative long black dress with a long slit up the right side of her leg. Normally she would not even bother to come down here or avoid listening to Drakken's singing anyway she can. But tonight she knew the writers were going to be in town and decided to dress up for the occasion. She came over to our table to sit and chat with us for the evening. She seem a bit disturbed about some event that was happening.

" Look Captain, I wanted to talk to you while Doctor D. is up there neutering a moose. Did you know there is some writer, a 13 year old kid, who has got me dating one of the biggest geeks in the Kimmunity? My reputation will be shot,Ugh!"

" Anybody I know?"

" Well, he's the owner of a company called something-co. I not sure he is rolling in cash because he drives a old beat up 1962 car he borrowed from his neighbors. And would you believe this? His biggest question right now of life's meaning is who would win between zombies and vampires. He's worst than the buffoon. We are talking LOOOSER here."

" I don't blame you Shego. Wish I could help you on this one."

Then with a sad look in her eyes she gave me the most powerful weapon in any woman's arsenal: The PDP ( puppy dog pout) complete with trembling lips. I caved-in faster than Ron on a 'Buy one,Get 3 free' naco night.

" Can I say at your place Captain till this calms down?....Pweaseee?"

"Uhg! All right Shego, take one of my guess rooms. There's food in the frig too."

Supernant and RW both gave me their best smirks.

" Look's like somebody is going to get a bit of 'green magic' tonight." mock RW and both of them started giggling. Shego quickly lit up one of her hands and gave the two of them a stern look.

" If any of you two start spreading rumors about me and IT outside this table tonight the Captain here will start look for a new band tomorrow. You two morons got that?"

" Errrr, oh look! Drakken's done singing. I wonder who is next? ", said RW in total fear.

It was then two of the most likely characters you have even seen hit the stage together. They were none other than Frugal Lucre and Chester Yasbie.

" We like to dedicate this song to two wonderful ladies we met tonight that showed us a new way to have fun.", smiled Lucre." We call our song ' The Glomp'. We hope you like it too.",smile Yasbie as well.

A stong drum beat came over the PA system as everybody was clapping along.

( Frugal)

_Now everybody,have you heard_

_If your in the chatroom, then glomp's the word_

( Chester)

_Doesn't take much effort,doesn't take much class_

_Put on your fish-net stockings, and they can kiss your ass, GET DOWN!_

( Frugal)

_You put your right hand out, give her one good goose_

_We go party on the barge, where we all cut loose_

( Chester)

_Spead your sour cream evenly, don't you let it drip_

_Don't play with your food now, flavor your potato chip_

_( _Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me_

( Frugal)

_Queen of the wrongsick, she's got great legs_

( Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me...GLOMP!_

_Glomp me , glomp me_

( Chester)

_Pass the chives please_

( Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me_

( Frugal)

_Say your a plushie, but man you're just a stuffed potato_

( Chester)

_You grab a bake potato, and some sour cream too_

_Go see the Saiyan Angel, she'll show you what to do._

( Frugal)

_First you try it with butter, then some peanut M&Ms_

_You got your Drakken and Kim plushies, dressed in S&Ms, do it_

( Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me_

( Chester)

_Got your patata with you all night long_

( Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me...GLOMP!_

_Glomp me, glomp me_

( Frugal)

_Say " Ahoy" there blue boy_

( Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me_

( Chester)

_Say your a plushie, but man your just a stuffed potato_

( Both)

_GLOMP,GLOMP,GLOMP,GLOMP,GLOMP,GLOMP,GLOMP!_

( Frugal)

_Better listen now, said it ain't no joke_

_A baked potato, was not made to be stroked_

( Chester)

_Hide it under your pillow, or in the trunk of your car_

_Have a baked potato, they're spud-tac-u-lar_

( Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me...GLOMP! GLOMP!_

_Glomp me, glomp me...GLOMP! GLOMP!_

_Glomp me, glomp me...GLOMP! GLOMP!_

_Glomp me, glomp me...GLOMP, DO IT!_

( Frugal)

_Glomp me, glomp me.. GLOMP!_

( Chester)

_Glomp me, glomp me..COME ON, GLOMP!_

( Both)

_Glomp me, glomp me_

_Glomp me, glomp me_

( Frugal)

_Say your a plushie, but man your just a stuffed potato_

A wonderful standing ovation was given to Chester and Frugal for their wonderful song. During the applause two women with paper bags over their heads were seen leaving the club.

" I wonder who those two women are leaving the club?", said RW.

" I don't know." , said Supernant." But one of them has got a great pair of legs."

Shego notice that the three of us were drooling like 16 year old hormone induced teen-age boys.

" Hea you idiots!", said Shego. " You think them legs are great? Get a look at these!"

She pulled back the slit of her dress to expose those incredible looking emerald gams of hers.

Needless to say,both RW and Supernant's eyes came out of their heads (with their tongues dragging the floor as well) as it seem they did like what they saw. She lick her lips at me as I was clutching my chest.

"You like?", she said with her eyes. I was shaking my head yes fast enough to pop it off my shoulders. Of course, I did have a 'human-waste' eating grin on my face as well.

But then we was not the only ones who like what we saw.

Over in the balcony section of the club where some members of a group called BlastIT ( or something like that) there was some old geezer with a walker clutching his chest too. He was yelling something about a 'big one' and some name of a lady ( I believe it was Elizabeth).

Shego seem the be pleased with the work she has done.

_"Men!",_ she thought."_They're nothing more than a bunch of hormone induced house pets."_

---------------------------

**A/N: **_Hi ladies and gentlemen. This is Captain IT here for a public sevice message. Ladies, has your 'house pet' glomp at lease once a month. This will keep him under your command and his coat nice and shining too. This is Captain IT speaking for me and the rest of the band in saying we thank-you for your support!_

( Kim) _Ron! It's time for your glomping!_

( Ron) _Awww man!_


	4. Chapter 4 Will Du IT

**Disclaimer: **_Same as in Chapter 1. Celebrities cheap shots are in my crosshairs. Will Du's song 'Something In Your Mouth' is by Nickelback. Commander Dr. Charles Percival Nebulon ( CP) Adams and Lieutenant Commander Lindsey Peterson are characters of the great cpneb. ( so much for chessy cheap promos). MaceCo is by MaceEcam._

_------------------------_

**A/N:**_ I though I would have a little fun with the last chapter and poke a bit of fun at myself. Also this is my salute to my favorite writer here on FF: cpneb. You been a great inspiration to me and I hope your wife nags you enough to hurry up and get your book publish. I know a bunch of us are waiting for it. Hope for many good stories and many good years together on FF. Chow good friend!_

_______________________

**Chapter 4: Will Du IT**

After having two more ice cold brews( one down my throat, the other in my lap by you know who) Junior decide to do a bit of singing to his lovely Bonnie. It was a nice simple song to Bonnie but nothing was simple about Junior's singing.

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean_

_My Bonnie lies over the sea_

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean_

_Wish my Bonnie would lie over me_

"Oh God, I'm going to taste my supper again," I cried.

Groans and boos filled the club as rotten tomatos were being bullseyed onto Junior. The rotten tomatos were being sold on a stand next to the stage by one of my constituents from Oklahoma City.

" I guess MaceCo is feeling a bit of the recession too now days if it comes down to him selling rotten tomatos next to the stage," mock RW.

Shego stood up on our table and hurled a big plama blast on Junior's behind.

" I've already heard enough of that chalkboard screeching singing of yours in prison Junior, BUT NOT HERE, NO WAY!"

Junior looked distraught as he rub his rump from the blast."You people do not like my song to my lovely Bonnie? I'm deeply distressed." As he put his hand near his forehead in anguish, he walked off. " I will be in my dressing room."

" HOW ABOUT OUT BACK BY THE DUMPTERS?" yelled Supernant. The place roared with laughter. After the laughter died down, Shego then lean over to me.

" I never did tell you Captain, but me, Drakken, and all the prisoners at the state penitentiary were let go because of Junior's singing," said Shego in conformity with me and the others.

" Why was that Shego?"

"The governor of the state consider his singing cruel and unusual punishment."

" Naa, his singing should be a crime," pouted Drakken.

" Look whos talking?" wispered Shego in my ear as I sat there grinning.

As I looked around I notice about three tables down from us was a sophisticated group of people I never thought would be in this place. There sat James and Anna Possible with Slim Possible and his wife, the former Betty Director, as some still call her at Globel Justice. Next to them was Commander Dr. Charles Percival Nebulon (CP) Adams and next to him the beautiful Lieutenant Commander Lindsey Peterson.

" Where's Will at?" said RW. " I thought him and Lindsey were an idem."

I just laughed," I guess he want to rush out and be the first in line to get tickets for that New Kids on the Block reunion tour."

Everybody spitted their drinks out laughing.

" I heard he stays up and watches late night commercials for Chia Pets," said Shego as me and Drakken was pounding the table laughing.

" That's nothing," said Supernant."I heard he's the spelling bee coordinator in rural Alabama."

We was all crying laughing untill RW tap me on the shoulder. He point over my left shoulder and there they stood : The Brothers Possibles...James and Slim. We clamed up pretty fast.

" We heard you hombres over there yacking about Will."

" We didn't mean anything bad about him...honest. He's just so..so..Will."

James just smile at us." Don't think to much about it guys. In fact, Dr. Adam told me of Will that he never seen anyone exposed to so much photocopier radiation in his life."

We all started breaking up laughing. Then Slim spoke up. "That ain't nothing. I heard before he join GJ he spent five years of his life as a amish traffic cop....and he never wrote a speeding ticket."

It was all we can do to not fall on the floor laughing.

The announcer came up to the mic and interupted our laugh-fest to make an announcement.

" Our next singer would like to know if there is a 'Magenta Leopard' in the house?"

Sheepishly, and blushing a bit, Lindsey raised up her hand.

" This song is to go out to you from your ' White Wildebeest'?"

Lindsey started feeling a bit meek upon hearing this. But then Anna spoke up.

" It's ok Lindsey. Me and James got into that antmology bit when Kimmie left her antmology book at home one day. Isn't that right ' Beige Raccoon'?"

"You got that right ' Teal Cat'." Betty and Dr. Adams couldn't help but crack-up at the cute animal name they were giving each other. Then the announcer came back on.

" Ok! ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for...WILL IT! "

There was more wide eyes in that place that a barn full of owls. Everybody was gasping at what they were seeing.

" EGADS!" yelled Supernant.

" NO WAY!" gasp Shego.

" IT'S UNCANNY!" said Drakken.

" OH MY!" said Anna.

" WHAT IN TARNATION?" yelled Slim.

" UNREAL!" said Betty.

" HE'S MINE! " yelled Lindsey.

It hit me like the blast from five BE4000's as I pointed to the stage.

" IT'S...IT'S............ME!!!!!"

There he stood. Will Du. The man with the personality of a toilet seat( That's because he's all buisness) dressed up as my double. He wore a black t-shirt, black denim jeans, biker boots, a black biker's vest, a pair of cobalt blue glasses, and even the same black belt with a brass ' guitar player' belt buckle as I have. He even had the same bass guitar around his neck as me. The look anwered the question on Lindsey mind of "_Will Du I get some tonight!_."

**A/N: **_Yes I know..bad pun!_

RW was crouched down in his chair while he did a little " do,do,do,do" tune from a famous science- fic show. As the music began, the crowd was going nuts as Will began his song.

_Gotta meet the hottie_

_With the million dollar body_

_They say it's over budget_

_But you'd pay her just to touch it_

_Come on_

_Needs to hit the big screen_

_And shoot a little love scene_

_If Hollywood had called her_

_She'd be gone before you hollered_

_Come on_

_Dirty little lady with pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money_

_She could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the hunny wanted you all night along_

_You naughty thing_

_You're rippin up the dance floor hunny_

_You naughty woman_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_You're such a mover_

_I love the way you dance with everyone_

_The way you swing_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cuter_

_With something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks_

_Tattoos on her left hip_

_Bendin' as your're spendin'_

_There's no end to it so baby_

_Come on_

_Dressed up like a princess_

_Bettin' that her skin smells_

_Better than the scent of_

_Every flower in the desert_

_Come on_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every suger daddy hittin' on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money_

_She could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the hunny wanted you all along_

_You naughty thing_

_You're rippin up the dance floor hunny_

_You naughty woman_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_You're such a mover_

_I love the way you dance with everybody_

_The way you swing_

_And tease them them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cooler_

_With something in your mouth _

My band rushed over to the stage where there was a small drum set and a guitar off to the side. They grab the instuments right quick and started lipsinking to what Will was doing. Everybody was clapping and dancing along as I sat there dumbfounded of what I was seeing with my own eyes.

_"This has got to be one of them jokes by those two evil 13 year old demons." _I thought as I rub my temples.

_She loves the night scene,bar queen_

_Just livin' for the fun_

_Takin over every dance floor_

_Like she's the only one_

_In the spotlight, all night_

_And kissing everyone_

_And trying to look so innocent_

_While sucking on her thumb_

_It's so much cooler, when you never pull it out_

_You're so much cuter_

_With something in your mouth_

_You naughty thing_

_You're ripping up the dance floor hunny_

_You naughty woman_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_You're such a mover_

_I love the way you dance for everyone_

_The way you swing_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You naughty thing_

_You're rippin' up the dance floor hunny_

_You naughty woman_

_You shake that around for everyone_

_You're such a mover_

_I love the way you dance for everyone_

_The way you swing_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cuter_

_With something in your...._

The crowd cheered wildly at the phenomenon that Will was pulling on. As I was starting to bury my head, Bonnie just happen to past by my table.

" Nice try," she smirked. " But you can't pull that look off like he can."

" BUT IT'S MY LOOK !" I cried. " Bartender! make it a double, no a triple, aww just leave me the bottle please."

Back over three tables down, Lindsey and Anna were still whisling and shouting as Will was taking bows.

" I never thought that would come out Will like that Anna."

" See Lindsey. It's amazing what a pair white and black Pradas we got at the mall for you can do to him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_Ok people! Once again it is time for...AWWWWWWWWWW!_

_Sorry to do that with my tazar Captain IT. But your bandmates paid me to do this._

_This is Will Du ladies and gentlemen. On behave of Captain IT and his band we like to thank all the people for the reviews sent in though out this story. And now speaking for Captain IT, we thank you for your support._

_( _Beep,beep)_ Yes Neb, he's down. Yes I have dressed like him, stoled his personalty, and did everything like you planned. Now that I stopped him from doing anymore 'Will Du' jokes, you and them ' rookie angels' of yours can do what you want with him. Will , over and out._

_( _Click_) Come Lindsey, I'll show you how this Captain makes IT happen. Nice Pradas...rowr!_

_( _Duff Killigan looks at the twiching body of Captain IT) _Aiy laddie, I know what you're going threw. You didn't think with yer dipstick their Jimmy._


End file.
